powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel Comics
of Marvel Sentai: Battle Japan of Battle Fever J, DenziRed of Denshi Sentai Denziman and VulEagle of Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan.]] Marvel Comics is an American company that publishes comic books and related media. It had a role in the origins of Super Sentai, after Shotaro Ishinomori's original two series, Himitsu Sentai Goranger and J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, Marvel and Toei released a Spider-Man tokusatsu series in 1978, which featured Spider-Man piloting a giant robot, a feature not present in the original two Sentai. The next year, what was originally planned to an adaptation of Captain America resulted in Battle Fever J, resulting in the official start of the Super Sentai series, with Shotaro Ishinomori's shows being included in 1995. The two series after Battle Fever J, Denshi Sentai Denziman and Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan, had Marvel copyrights though Marvel had no involvement in production. Planned Project In 1985, Marvel Comics produced a pilot for an American adaptation of a Super Sentai series, but the show was rejected by the major US TV networks. Super Sentai would later be adapted into Power Rangers, created by Saban Entertainment in 1993. Super Sentai & Power Ranger Actors/Actresses in Marvel Comics Productions *Edward Laurence Albert **The Silver Surfer (Fantastic Four 1994 Animated Series) **Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Spider-Man: The Animated Series) *Mitsuo Andō **Professor Monster (Toei Spider-Man 1978) *Robert Axelrod **Microchip (Spider-Man: The Animated Series) *Jack Betts **Henry (Spider-Man 2002 Movie) *Steven Blum **Wolverine and Vanisher(Wolverine and the X-Men) **Green Goblin, The Chameleon and Blackie Gaxton (The Spectacular Spider-Man) **Wolverine, Redwing, Heimdall, Zabu, Abomination, Fin Fang Foom, Pyro, 1st voice of Thanos (The Super Hero Squad Show) **The Red Skull, Beta Ray Bill and Wolverine (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) **Wolverine and Deadpool (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Keiji Fujiwara **Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Anime Iron Man 2010) *Barbara Goodson **Dr. Ashley Kafka (Spider-Man: The Animated Series) *Shōzō Iizuka **Machine Bem (Toei Spider-Man 1978) *Yukie Kagawa **Amazoness (Toei Spider-Man 1978) *Archie Kao **Additional Voices (Spider-Man 3 Game 2007) *Neil Kaplan ** Kraven the Hunter (Spider-Man 3 Game 2007) *Rikiya Koyama ** Wolverine (Marvel Anime Iron Man, Wolverine and X-Men 2010-2011) *Lex Lang **Doctor Doom (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes 2010) *Yuri Lowenthal **Bobby Drake/Iceman (Wolverine and the X-Men) *Hiroshi Miyauchi ** Detective Go Tachibana (Toei Spider-Man 1978) *Noboru Nakaya ** Juzo Mamiya (Toei Spider-Man 1978) *Nolan North **Henry Pym/Ant-Man (Ultimate Avengers and Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther **Cyclops, Pyro, Berzerker, Carl, Doctor (Wolverine and the X-Men) *Kirk Thornton **Mephisto (Ghost Rider 2007 Video Game) **Electro (Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Video Game) **Adam Warlock (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Shinji Tōdō **Takuya Yamashiro/Spider-Man (Toei Spider-Man 1978) *Wally Wingert **Multiple Man and Yellowjacket (Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Video Game) **MODOK (Marvel VS Capcom 3 Video Game) **Henry Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket and MODOC (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes 2010) **Havok (X-Men: Next Dimension Video Game) Comics During 1995-1996, Marvel had the license to publish Power Rangers Comics, and produced the following: *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (One Shot Adaptation) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' #1-7 *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Ninja Ranger/VR Troopers Flipbook #1-5'' *''Masked Rider'' #1 (Crossover with The Ninja Rangers) Notes *In the Big Bad Beetleborgs episode "Convention Dimension", the Beetleborgs attend a comic convention with several attendees wearing costumes. One of the costumes worn was Spider-Man as Spider-Man The Animated Series was airing on Fox Kids at the time. *In 2009, Disney, which at the time controlled the Power Rangers franchise, purchased Marvel Comics, placing both franchises within the same company. However the combination was short-lived, with Saban repurchasing the rights of Power Rangers in 2010, including all of the Disney-produced seasons. *Despite Disney's ownership, however, Nicktoons (which is currently airing Power Rangers) currently airs several cartoons from the Marvel Comics library. External Links *Television Series at the Marvel Wiki *Marvel Comics at the Marvel Wiki Category:Entertainment Company